Descendent of the Overlord
by SerpentSpeaker
Summary: Naruto is attacked by a group of ROOT ANBU and discarded in the forest, where gnarl and the minions find him barely grasping onto life. Gnarl realizes that Naruto is descended from the old overlord and decides to train him into the new overlord.
1. prologue

**Title: Descendant of the Overlord**

**Author: Setske of the Kitsune Clan**

**Crossover: Naruto/overlord/Lord of the Rings/Final Fantasy**

**Pairing: Naruto x Kurenai**

**Summary: Naruto is attacked by a group of ROOT ANBU and discarded in the forest, where gnarl and the minions find him barely grasping onto life. Gnarl realizes that Naruto is descended from the old overlord and orders the minions to take him to the tower to heal and train to become the next and greatest Overlord!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Overlord, Lord of the rings, or the Final Fantasy Series they all belong to their own respective owners.**

**Legend:**

"talking"

"**Demon/Summon Talking"**

_**Flashbacks**_

_Location_

_**10 years ago the Kyuubi Attack**_

_The Hokage tower_

"Minato Please don't use your son or at least let me do the sealing." Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hizuren said pleading for his successor to reconsider the horrible act he was about to commit. "No Sarutobi, i can't trust any other child than that of my own blood. I'm the Yondaime Hokage of village hidden in the leaves if I were to step aside and let you do the sealing then i would never forgive myself." Minato Namikaze replied as wrote seals on his newborn sons stomach. Sarutobi sighed. "You know when the village learns of how you defeated the Kyuubi they will call for young Naruto's blood." Minato turned to him. " I believe they will see him as the hero he is and even if they don't Kushina is still alive and will be perfectly capable of protecting him from harm." "I hope your right Minato, really i do." Sarutobi said as he left the room to leave Minato to finish scribing the diagrams required to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune away inside his only son."

_Hospital_

As Minato worked on sealing the fate of their son, his wife Kushina Uzumaki lay in her hospital bed resting after her long premature labor. Suddenly the door flew open awakening her from her brief rest. In walked a man thought long dead, this mans name was Uchiha Madara. Kushina leapt from her bed to try to escape, but being weak from childbirth he easily6 caught her and tied her legs and hands together.

"Been awhile hasn't it, Kushina-san" he said as he took a position across the room from her. "yeah ever since you killed the rest of my family in whirlpool country." Kushina said as she struggled to escape the ropes which bound her. "yes, such a wonderful memory." madara said as he grinned evilly at her. "Your family would have been good allies for my goals, but they just had to refuse to follow my orders." he continued with a false sympathy. "What do you want Uchiha." Kushina said venom seemingly dripping from her teeth. "Oh I just Came to witness the carnage about to ensue as my old home village is destroyed along with the last of the only family that could ever have hoped to stop my plans." he crossed over to the window to see the Yondaime summon Gamabunta the toad boss. "your husband, Kushina is a fool to think he can defeat the Kyuubi through such simple means." Kushina let out a hallow laugh before replying. "You believe that he is trying to kill the Kyuubi. I never thought you were that stupid." as she said that Madara looked back outside only to see the body of the great Kitsune fall to the ground and Gamabunta disperse. He turned toward Kushina in a fury. "What has he done? Tell me now you stupid bitch." Throughout this she had continued to laugh even as tears flowed from her eyes. " He has taken your beloved weapon away from you so that you can never harm our son. He sealed the mighty beast to leave a powerful ally for my child." as she spoke madara's face became more and more enraged. "Fine then I shall keep you alive so that you can watch as i tear the kyuubi from your son. it may take years but you will see the death of your son as i painfully remove his new power." Madara said as he looked her in the eye with his Mangekyou Sharingan. "Tsukuyomi." And all went dark for Kushina Uzumaki.

_**End Chapter**_

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Overlord, Lord of the rings, or the Final Fantasy Series they all belong to their own respective owners.**

**Legend:**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**Demon/Summon Talking"**

"_**Demon/Summon Talking"**_

_**Flashbacks**_

_Location_

**There is an author's note at the bottom.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_**October 10th ten years after the Kyuubi Attack**_

Naruto's Point of View:

Tonight I finally decided that I was going to find out why the entire village has always hated me. Tonight I was going to drop this mask. Everyone has always seen me as the happy and stupid little kid but little did they know, when I was five I realized that I needed to hide my intellect. Had they known how intelligent I really was i am sure they would have killed me a long time ago. I can't stand it any longer, I need to know why they call me Kyuubi when my back is turned, and why they try to kill me on the one day that should be just for me. You see unlike other kids, my birthdays are filled with me trying to escape from angry mobs. Usually I am able to escape them long enough for the old man to arrive with his ANBU. I don't know why he stations his ANBU around me if only three of them ever interfere. I already have an idea why the villagers call me names. I think because i was born on the day the Kyuubi attacked they believe I am somehow connected to the damned fox. Soon I will find out, I need to find out even though it is my birthday I know that somehow I will find out.

3rd Person omnipotent View:

_The Hokage Tower_

Naruto sneaked through the darkened corridors of the administration area of the tower toward the Hokage's office. The old man had told him he had to stay at home today. A diplomatic envoy was going to the land of water to discuss recent hostilities between countries. The Fire Lord decided that the Hokage and his most trusted ANBU would accompany him on this important meeting between the lords of the five major countries. Naruto understood what the Hokage wanted him to do but realized that this may be his only chance to learn the truth of his parentage as well as why he was hated in the village. As naruto entered the office he started by searching the Hokage's desk then finding nothing of interest he started to leaf through the filing cabinets. Upon reaching the last cabinet he found a locked and sealed drawer that he was sure was what he was looking for. Looking around he saw a pen on the desk and decided to try to use it as a lock pick. Now all he had to do was figure out what type of seal on the door. Now normally most children would never even know what seals were let alone know how to unseal them, nor would a child know how to pick a lock. Something that not even the Hokage knew was that before the Uchiha massacre Itachi Uchiha had trained him for three years.

_**Flashback**_

_**Naruto age 5 Oct. 10th**_

Itachi had left headquarters and was wondering through the forest when he came upon naruto reading a training scroll. His curiosity peeked he decided to see what Naruto would do with the training. For three hours he watched as Naruto trained himself to exhaustion. Before Naruto collapsed Itachi decided to ask him a question and revealed himself.

"Uzumaki-san why are you training out here?" He asked. Naruto jumped and realizing he wasn't alone threw on a fake grin and replied. "Training? I thought that this was a game. I saw a ninja doing this and decided it looked like fun." he said with a goofy tone. Itachi frowned apparently not confused by Naruto's attempt at deception. He had seen the difference in how naruto acted and realized that he was using a mask similar to his colleague Anko.

"Naruto." he said. "I know that you are using a mask and I know why. If you would be willing to drop your mask around me I would like to train you in the shinobi arts." Naruto's masked faltered. "Why would you want do that." he asked before reverting back to his happy facade. Itachi smiled. "The way you have been training relentlessly has impressed me and I can tell you have a vast untapped potential. I wish to help you realize that potential." Naruto dropped his mask and smiled one of the few true smiles he has ever used.

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto smiled remembering the time he first trained with Itachi. He moved to the seal that blocked his entry to the files beyond. Seeing the familiar seal Itachi had taught him to unlock he smiled wider as he released the seal. He then disassembled the pen and using the shaft he picked the lock. Inside there was only one folder it was labeled 'Uzumaki Naruto' he smirked as he took his prize over to the desk and began to read over it's content. Inside was his picture and the following information.

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Birth date: October 10th_

_Blood Type: B_

_Age of Entry to Ninja Academy: 6_

_Important Information: Has whisker marks on his cheeks to mark his status of the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune._

Naruto's eyes widened as he read the last part. He had read about jinchuuriki on one of his expeditions into the library. He now knew the answers to many of the questions in his mind. Naruto picked up the folder and the papers glancing through it all once more. Finding nothing else he returned the file to its previous location and re-locked and sealed the cabinet. Leaving the office he returned the way he had come. As he reached the outside he became lost in thought as he traveled quickly toward his apartment.

_10 minutes earlier rooftop of Naruto's apartment Building_

Three men in ANBU standard gear stood silently looking around for something. In a poof of smoke another male appeared dressed exactly like the others.

"Sir, the demon is currently not at home." The one he addressed turned to him. "Danzo-sama has ordered the demon's death. We shall wait for the child to get home and then take it into the forest to kill it. Get into position to trap it at my signal." this ANBU seemingly the leader then turned to the street to see the young Uzumaki turning around the corner. Mentally the ROOT member smirked. _"Soon demon you shall be dead and Danzo-sama will be pleased with our work."_ Then seeing Naruto enter his Apartment signaled the others to capture the one they believed a demon.

The capture was quick the ROOT ANBU quickly took Naruto by surprise and tied him up. They then took to the rooftops, speeding quickly out into the forests that surrounded the village hidden in the leaves. About a mile outside of Konoha the group stopped threw Naruto to the ground and drew their swords. The leader looked down at naruto. "Now demon, by order of council members Koharu-sama, Homura-sama, and Danzo-sama, you have been sentenced to death." with that he drove his sword through Naruto's stomach. The others ANBU took that as their cue and stabbed down with their blades several times. Seeing as naruto was no longer moving they stopped and kicked the young boy a few times before the leader signaled that he was probably dead and they should leave and let the animals dispose of the evidence.

End Chapter

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I will Try to update as often as possible, but sometimes things are out of my control. Thank you for reading. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Overlord, Lord of the rings, The Legend of Zelda, or the Final Fantasy Series they all belong to their own respective owners.**

**Legend:**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**Demon/Summon Talking"**

"_**Demon/Summon Talking"**_

_**Flashbacks**_

_Location_

_Passage of time_

**CHAPTER 2**

_Forest outside Konoha_

Ten small creatures walk through the forest as if looking for something. At the lead of the group hobbled a old looking gray skinned thing that looked like something between a goblin and a gremlin. He stood about three feet tall and was covered by a ragged cloak of sorts. Following him was nine brown colored versions that seemed to be very energetic. Seeing as they were jumping up and down and running around inside their group, almost like aggravated ants. These browns as they are called all wore various types of armor ranging from a full metal suit to leather gauntlets and shorts.

"Giblet." Said the gray one addressing one of the browns. "Scout out ahead and report if you find anything. The Tower Heart sensed the last remaining lord around here and he is in a great amount of pain. So Hurry!!" With that One of the browns wearing what looked to be welder's goggles and a leather apron with large gloves ran ahead of the others and into the forest.

_5 minutes later_

Giblet came running back. "Gnarl, Giblet Find Master Come Quick!" Giblet yelled, addressing the old gray. Gnarl snarled. "Hurry you little ingrates, the new master needs our help." With that gnarl began to run with speed that you'd think would cause him pain. The other creatures all began to run as well to help gnarl recover their new lord.

_2 minutes later clearing_

Naruto lay there slipping in and out of consciousness. As he lay there he thought of the many injustices that were committed upon him. The Fourth's sealing of the Kyuubi inside him, the old man keeping him away from the truth, and most of all the beatings he lived through at the hands of the villagers and the ninja of Konoha. He wondered who his parents were and if he would see them in the afterlife. He had already seemed to accept that he was going to die. As his vision dimmed he could make out small creatures coming to a stop at his side. They stopped as his eyes closed and then he faded into unconsciousness.

_Unknown Location some time later_

Naruto opened his eyes and groaned. He looked at himself and found he was bandaged tightly. As he looked around he noticed he was in what looked to be a lavish bedroom complete with a four poster king sized bed that he was currently laying in. The room was decorated with large statues that reached the roof some ten feet above the floor. He noticed that they were of mystical beasts ranging from the dragon that made up the headboard of the bed to a nine tailed fox curled up at the foot of the bed. To the right of the bed was a large fireplace flanked on each side by fallen angels with their arms and wings stretched upward. To his left was a closet with two human women carved into the wood of the door. He sat up in the bed and saw that next to the bed was a set of clothes. The clothes were black and simple, a pair of pants and a teeshirt. After dressing he walked towards the foot of the bed and through some curtains. On the other side he saw a large window that opened out onto a balcony. To his right was a wooden door this time carved with a griffin standing over a clutch of eggs. Going through the doorway Naruto saw a gray creature bowing to him.

"Greetings." it said. "My name is Gnarl, minion master and keeper of the records of your family. Master I know you must be confused but I will explain everything in a moment, but first we should get you something to eat." Naruto looked at gnarl and decided he could not detect any deceit from the gray minion so he followed him down a hallway and a flight of stairs into a large room. In the middle of the room sat a long dining table again etched with the likenesses of many more mystical creatures. Gnarl directed him to sit at the head of the table. When he had sat down the minion master clapped his hands.

The next creatures were similar in looks to the browns but had red skin and curled horns on their heads similar to those of a ram. They all wore chef hats and aprons marking them as cooks. When they came in they brought many carts laden with all sorts of food. They had every thing from roast lamb to a large boar on a pike. Naruto salivated when he saw the food. When the reds had put the food on the table they bowed to Naruto and then to Gnarl and backed from the room.

"Well Sire." Gnarl said as he walked beside the table. " when you have had your fill just ring the gong beside the door we entered from and I shall return." As he left Naruto proceeded to eat feeling as if he hadn't eaten for days.

_Konoha one week after the ROOT incident_

The Sandaime Hokage sat at his desk. After his arrival in Konoha, Sarutobi had heard that Naruto had disappeared. At a council meeting he had confronted some of the weaker minded council members and learned of Danzo's treachery. He had left that meeting saddened and depressed by what he had learned. Entering his office and activating some privacy seals, The old Hokage looked to the wall above the door.

"Minato, I've failed you." He said looking at the picture of the man who was both his successor and his predecessor. "I failed the one request you made. I was once the man remarked as the god of shinobi and now all I am is a crippled old man. You would have been proud of your son. He is the very embodiment of you and your wife." Sarutobi sighed. "I hope he truly is alive and somewhere that he can truly be revered as he should have been here." The seemingly normal picture seemed to sadden all of a sudden, but just as quickly it reverted to normal.

After several more moments Sarutobi fell to his knees and cried. _"I am ashamed of myself, I have let the council gain to much power."_ he thought to himself, drying his tears and rising to his feet. _"It's Time I took back the power the title of Hokage once had."_

Deactivating the seals he called out. "INU! HEBI! TORA!" Immediately the three ANBU appeared and stood at attention. All three wore standard ANBU gear, the one in the dog mask wore a cloak denoting him as captain of this squad. "You are to regather the council, it is time I regained the power of this position." Sarutobi said as he walked toward the council chambers. "After you have gathered them I want you to gather my most loyal ANBU and wait for my signal."

Beneath their masks the three smirked. These where truly the most loyal of Sarutobi's guard and the ones usually assigned to guard Naruto. The Three left to gather the council and the ANBU.

_Council chamber several minutes later_

Sarutobi sat tall at the raised platform at the far end of the room from the door. He glared at the civilians when they entered just before the shinobi council followed by the elder council. Soon they were all seated. The civilians and Danzo to his right, and the shinobi, Homura and Koharu to his left. Rudely Danzo spoke first.

"Sarutobi who do you think you are to call us at this time of night." Sarutobi glared at the one armed man. "I am the Hokage Danzo and you had better remember it." He shouted. "You, council members have outlived your purpose. All of you, except for most of the clan heads, Have forgotten your purpose and become greedy. Over time you have tried to steal all of my power to make me nothing more than a figure head." He stood. "I, Sarutobi Hizuren Sandaime Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, Herby sentence all civilian and elder council members to death. Under the charge of treason." All but the Clan heads burst into outrage screaming things such as. "you can't do this." "you have no right to order our death." And other remarks of the sort. Sarutobi unleashed his impressive killing intent. The room was instantly deathly still. Calming himself he said. "You forget, council members, That this is a military village. Run by a vast majority of ninja and retired shinobi. All of them are loyal not to the council but by the Hokage." He smiled and shouted. "ANBU"

Instantly the civilian and elders were surrounded and at sword point. At the Hokage's order they all beheaded the ones who had tried to usurp the Hokage. Turning to the remaining council members he said. "If any of you wish to try to take over MY village. I WILL KILL YOU!" with that he dismissed the ANBU to trace Danzo's ROOT and eliminate all of them who didn't swear to obey the Hokage on their lives.

**AN: I decided to add the Legend of Zelda to the Crossover because I had a good idea to do with the Twili. Please tell me what you think about this, and as always please read and review?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Overlord, Lord of the rings, The Legend of Zelda, or the Final Fantasy Series they all belong to their own respective owners.**

**Legend:**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**Demon/Summon Talking"**

"_**Demon/Summon Talking"**_

_**Flashbacks**_

_Location_

_Passage of time_

**CHAPTER 3**

_Dining Room_

Naruto sighed as he finished his meal. Sighing again he rose from the chair at the head of the table and turned toward the door he had previously entered from. Looking to the left of the door he saw a large brass gong ornamented with Chinese dragons and beautifully written script spiraling toward the center. (Elvish writing from the lord of the rings.) Walking to it he took the mallet beside it and hit the gong. The sound reverberated around the room for several minutes before the reds returned and removed all the dishes from the meal. Soon after, Gnarl returned and smiled at Naruto.

"I must say it truly has been a long time since the reds have enjoyed cooking such a good meal." Gnarl said as he hobbled up to Naruto. "We are so glad to have finally found you master. Now we must start teaching you about your family. Follow me." Naruto, being extremely confused and interested in what the gray creature had just said, decided to follow him.

They exited the room by a door opposite the gong. Going down a flight of stairs and entering a main hall of sorts. The hall was made up of two stories. An upper balcony, held aloft by pillars on the lower floor, had 3 doors leading to different areas of the tower as gnarl had explained what the building they were in was on the way down the stairs. On the lower floor was a black marble pathway from one end to the other. On one end was a open doorway to a large balcony that had a circular pool in the middle. On the other end was a set of large double doors that Gnarl led him through. Passing through the doors Naruto beheld an extremely large library. The library had three levels, they had entered into the middle level, on the bottom level sat a large circular mahogany table in the middle of the circular chamber. On the middle and top levels thousands of books and scrolls were arranged into shelves that reached from the floor to the ceiling. During his observations Naruto followed gnarl to the bottom level and was directed to sit at the table, before Gnarl left through another door. A few minutes later, he returned carrying a large stack of old books and scrolls. Gnarl made his way to the table and sorted the stack over the large wooden surface before climbing onto one of the chairs and upon the table.

"Thank you for your patience, my lord." Gnarl said as he started to pace across the table shifting threw the piles he made earlier. "I imagine, You are confused as to what we are and why we brought you here." He continued, before looking at Naruto and seeing him nod decided to begin his rather lengthy monologue. "You, my lord are a descendant of a long line of powerful beings known as the overlords. A long time ago, before this land adapted into its current state. A god by the name of Morgaroth grew weary of his siblings creations always living in peace and decided to stir up the world by creating creatures who valued warfare and had an everlasting hunger for power. This lead to the creation of the Orks and the Goblins as well as several other mean and beastly creatures. When Morgaroth created these races the other gods became fearful and banished him and his servants to the opposite side of the earth. Among these servants was your ancestor Sauron who was what is known as a Maiar or angel. At this point in time the world consisted of two far apart continents. Soon after his banishment, Morgaroth gathered his vast armies and went to war with the other gods. Their battles were so great that the world was reshaped as they fought. The result was the lands that we are familiar with today. After the battle Morgaroth lost all will to fight and was forever chained in the hall of the gods. Several thousand years passed and many great civilizations rose and fell. Then Sauron returned and rebuilt the armies of dark creatures and set forth to conquer the world. For a few hundred years he was on a fast trip to winning before a last alliance of men and elves fought their way to the gates of his tower. In that battle the elves and men nearly destroyed Sauron, but he had forged a ring in the style of the elves to control all of the races of the planet. The ring was taken by a man and then lost for a long time." Gnarl stroked his beard as if trying to remember something.

"Several years later the ring was found by a stupid creature that took it deep into some mountains for about five hundred years. Then the ring came into the possession of a halfling or hobbit, and then it was passed to that hobbit's nephew, who with the help of several friend traveled to the realm of your ancestor and threw it into the volcano lord Sauron used to forge the thing." Gnarl seemed to sigh at the stupidity of light creatures.

" Several hundred years later, A group of elves known as the Noldor were mining when they unearthed the great ring. The Noldor were master smiths whose skill with forging was unmatched, they also were followers of lord Sauron. The earlier Noldor had originally like all the others of elven kind hated the darker races but over the years they spent away from other beings they changed into a more dark and sinister race. It seems that shortly before they found the ring they had found lord Sauron's body. While in the coma of a seeming death he told them threw his telepathy that he would reward them if they found his ring. Now the miners who found the ring immediately rushed the ring to their races council of elders. These elders realized that this was the ring that lord Sauron had mentioned and immediately took the ring to the crypt that they had created for the dark lord. When they put the ring onto his finger he was awakened to his full power and he rewarded their race by using his power to create a grand city created by obsidian rock. In the middle of the city he erected a magnificent tower that stood high above the city." Gnarl points to a large mural depicting a large city created completely of black stone.

"The Noldor decided to name the city, Gondolin, After one of their ancient strongholds. Under lord Sauron, the city rapidly grew in power and influence. Before long it was one of the few major countries that occupied the world. Eventually He fell in love with a Noldor woman by the name of Delwath. She bore him two children, Delanna and Belegdae. Belegdae succeeded his father as overlord while Delanna left the tower in search of love. She returned several hundred years later with a son named Carakdae. During the time she was away time we, the minions, were created and bound to your family to be servants and warriors as well as spies and healers. Belegdae began to train Carakdae in the powers of the overlord in order to hand the title of overlord to the next generation. After Carakdae took the crown, he set out to further conquer the land and find new abilities that suited his needs. After about 1000 years he had become a powerful undead spellcaster known as a Litch. During his travels he had met and fell in love with a fox demon named Kara. They decided to have a marriage in Gondolin and ended up inviting Kara's brother Kyuubi."Gnarl turned as he heard a gasp.

"What is wrong Master." Gnarl asked concerned. "I'm Related to the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said unbelieving. Gnarl walked across the table toward him. "yes, you are. Is there a problem?" He asked. "No." Naruto said, regaining his composure. "It's just that shortly before you found me I found out that the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into me."

Gnarl became sad. "I'm am sorry my lord I saw that he was sealed in you and looked at the seal. There is no way to free Lord Kyuubi without killing you both." Naruto sighed. "Maybe its for the best fate does have a strange way of doing things." "That it does, My Lord, That it does." Gnarl replied. "Now where was I, Ah yes."

Kara and Carakdae had a baby girl named Kina. When they had decided to build another tower in what is now the land of whirlpool, Kina left to explore the world. Several years later she returned with a man by the name of Uzumaki Kage who was the son of the leader of the newly founded village hidden in the whirlpool. They were married and moved to the whirlpool village. They had a son named Uzumaki Ginke, who was taken under Carakdae's wing and taught the way of the overlord. About 50 years later a woman by the name of Benikinu came wishing for an audience with the recently crowned Ginke. They fell in love shortly after they met. About 30 years ago your mother was born. Her name is Uzumaki Kushina. When she was fifteen a man came seeking an audience with Lord Ginke, this was what lead to the death of every member of your family except you and your mother. Your mother escaped to Konoha and became a ninja of the village. There she met your father Kamikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage."

Gnarl cringed expecting a large exclamation of rage, but was shocked when nothing happened. Slowly, he turned to Naruto to find him wide eyed and gaping like a fish. After Naruto came back to his senses he adopted a expressionless face, before looking to gnarl and saying. "I would like to go to sleep now Gnarl." Gnarl nodded and led Naruto to the room he slept in before. As Gnarl turned to leave Naruto asked. "Do you think my ancestors would be proud of me." Gnarl smiled. "Yes my lord I believe they are quite proud." Naruto returned the smile. "Thanks, Gnarl."

**END**

**AN: Sorry about the late update I had some problems putting the history together. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I value your input. **

**Please Read And Review!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Overlord, Lord of the rings, The Legend of Zelda, or the Final Fantasy Series they all belong to their own respective owners.**

**Legend:**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**Demon/Summon Talking"**

"_**Demon/Summon Talking"**_

**Jutsu**

_**Flashbacks**_

_Location_

_Passage of time_

**Chapter 4**

_The Next Day_

Naruto awoke in the silky sheets of the king sized bed, and sighed into his pillow, reflecting on his first day in the tower.

"_It's almost overwhelming." _He thought._ "The old man must have known that they were my parents, so why didn't he tell me."_

Sighing again Naruto got out of bed glancing over the statues of foxes and dragons around the room to the wardrobe. On the wardrobe door a t-shirt and cargo pants were hung.

After changing into them he left through the door and found his way back to the library, to find Gnarl waiting for him.

"Welcome Sire." The old minion spoke. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, thank you." Naruto replied as he sat at the table when red minions brought out his breakfast.

Gnarl smiled at the new overlord.

"Shall I continue your family history my lord."

Receiving Naruto's nod he settled himself in the middle of the table and continued.

"After the whirlpool village settled back into it's power, they formed an alliance with the leaf village. Soon after the alliance was finalized the second great shinobi war started. The Iwa - Kumo alliance was spreading its influence across the great nations winning battle after battle. Eventually Your father created the **Hirishin** and decimated their forces, but the damage was done Suna and Konoha's forces were heavily damaged. After Iwa and Kumo Surrendered the only villages still in power were Whirlpool and Mist. Mist had always been jealous of whirlpools techniques and swordsmanship, so when approached by the other nations it took little for them to agree to the total destruction of the Whirlpool village."

"Now your father knew nothing of this plot until it was too late. The Sandaime Hokage together with the ROOT AMBU forces met with the surviving forces of Iwa, Kumo, Mist, and Suna, Before attacking the Whirlpool village leveling it to the ground until only the tower was left. They trashed the tower taking the five most valuable items stored in that tower. These items are the main things you will have to retrieve."

Standing and retrieving a booklet, as the red minions returned to take Naruto's dishes, Gnarl placed it in front of the young overlord.

"In that booklet is all the different Items an overlord needs and how they are used. The items that were stolen are marked with red tabs along with notes of where they were taken. Your green minions while not very strong are excellent for this type of reconnaissance. The most important item they took was the Ring of Sauron also known as the great ring. It was taken by the current Raikage and is now worn on his right hand pointer finger. We need to get this so you can learn the duties assigned to you as overlord and all the abilities in your blood. Each overlord before you has worn that ring and in it is all their combined knowledge. It only responds to one of your blood and will slowly drive anyone else mad."

"The second item you need to worry about is the Palantia or Eye of Sauron. This item was taken by the Sandaime Hokage and he currently uses it to spy on his villagers. When used in conjunction with the tower you can see anywhere in the world, but since the connection was broken it only has a range of about a few miles."

"Third we have The sword Delduwàth or The Horror of Night and Shadow. Taken by the Yondaime Kazekage it is used as an ornament in his office. The sword has three forms the first is that of a katana with a black blade and a dark blue cutting edge. The second form is a zanbato with a strait dark blue blade and Black flames along the cutting edge. The final and most powerful form is an O-katana with a black blade and blue flames along the cutting edge. The first form can cut threw anything by turning into the shadows themselves. The second form has the that ability but allows it's master control over the black flames of the sun goddess Amaterasu. The final form can cut through anything but it's sheath in it's normal form and can control the previous forms flames and gives you the ability to summon shadow beasts to your aid at your will. It will be one of your most valuable allies."

Naruto nodded understanding that such a powerful sword was probably sentient.

"The fourth Item that was stolen is the Crest of the Twili of the Twilight Sigil. The Sigil opens a gateway to the twilight realm where a race called the Twili prosper as powerful creatures of magic. They are the most loyal of the overlords subjects, second only to your minions. The Tsuchikage uses the Sigil to imprison his enemies."

"Finally we have the Forge of Gondolin. The forge was created by the Noldor to imbue their creations with magical properties and was used by Delwàth to create the sword Delduwàth. The Mizukage is currently in possession of the forge and used it to create the swords of the Seven Shinobi Swordsman.."

Gnarl sat back down on the table and looked at Naruto with a serious look on his face.

"My Lord, before we can get the ring or any of the other items we need to find a way to increase your training or make it easy for you to retrieve the ring. The easiest thing would be to ask lord Kyuubi for help, but that can only go so far. The other option is to find Lord Carakdae's notes and finish the white minion hive. The ideal choice would to do both.

Naruto closed his eyes in thought and quickly opened them.

"I believe that we should attempt both, but after lunch it will take a while to find them if you don't know where they are."

_After lunch_

Gnarl and Naruto stood at the bottom level of the library. And the young overlord turned to his minion master.

"So Gnarl, since you don't know where it is do you think that shadow clones would help us find the notes. Because they do send the information they gather back to me when they dispel."

Gnarl gasped in shock that he knew that technique.

"And how many can you make."

Naruto shrugged.

"About 100."

Gnarl fell to the ground in shock.

"Yes that would speed things along greatly."

As gnarl composed himself Naruto set about making the clones and setting them to read every book on the bottom floor.

_3 hours later_

Naruto's clones had read all of the books on the bottoms floor of the library. The subjects ranged from all the jutsu whirlpool village knew to the elemental magic practiced by his grandmother as well as a comprehensive history of the world.

Naruto slumped into a chair at the table processing the large amount of information he gathered from the clones while they slowly dispelled.

Naruto smiled as he looked at Gnarl, who was still in awe at the raw power of his young overlord.

"Well we are about a third of the way done with the search. I believe I will go to bed and try to contact Kyuubi. Good night Gnarl."

Gnarl smiled at his master and wished him a good night just as the door closed.

After he changed into his silk pajamas, Naruto lay in his bed and thought about speaking to Kyuubi, channeling his chakra in a spiral across his body before relaxing and succumbing to unconsciousness.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto awoke in a large temple-like structure made of columns that stretched for a long ways toward a massive cage wherein a large blood red fox with nine tails sat patiently.

Approaching the cage, Naruto examined the seal before the Kyuubi spoke up.

"It's good to finally meet you kit."

Naruto nodded looking up at him.

"yes it is Uncle Kyuu."

Kyuubi grinned at the familial attached to his name.

"So you need some help do ya kit."

Naruto nodded again.

"Yes, do you happen to know of any way to make me more powerful in a short amount of time."

It was Kyuubi's turn to nod.

"Yes, although it won't be terribly pleasant and you would lose most of your human blood."

Naruto thought a moment

"And what would I gain by losing that part of me."

Kyuubi's grin widened.

"I like you kit you are very intuitive. You would gain a lot of the powers in your ancestry and become closer in composition of blood to the overlord my sister mated with and it would age you until your about twenty years of age"

The young overlord thought it over for several minutes.

"I believe it is the best option as of now."

Kyuubi nodded again.

"O.k., When you wake tomorrow tell The Old Minion What you will be going through and that I will be training you in your mind for the next two weeks while the change takes place."

With that over Naruto thanked him and returned to a deep and restful sleep.


	6. AN

Notice of Abandonment

Though it pains me to say it, I have lost where I was going with this story and can no longer continue it in good conscience. I hope that someone can take this off my hands and write it with better then I could. Anyone interested feel free to send me a personal message so I can add your name so other readers can find it.


End file.
